


I Never Wanted Anything Else

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, Grief, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: After losing her fiance, Grace can't handle the grief alone.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 1





	I Never Wanted Anything Else

Cullen found her on the parapets nearest the barn. She said no one ever went there because of the crumbling stone and it was a good place to look out over the mountains and think. He suspected the daredevil in her enjoyed leaping onto the nearby scaffolding and vaulting to the ground.

“Inquisitor?” he said, keeping his voice low and gentle. The night was quiet enough that she could hear him, even if she didn’t turn when he spoke. “Grace?”

Hearing her name seemed to break her. Her shoulders shuddered and she fell to her knees, resting her head against the cold stone. Cullen rushed over, kneeling, careful not to touch her. Grace turned into him, pressing her face to his chest and sobbing.

“I’m sorry, Grace,” he said, rubbing small circles over her back. “I am so sorry.”

“Why, Cullen?” she wept. 

“Because...life is terribly unfair,” he told her, “and death is even more so.”

“It’s my fault,” she gasps. “I wanted him with me. He’s gone and it’s my fault.”

“Grace, no—”

“It  _ is! _ I’m the Inquisitor and I wanted him to go. And now…” Her voice gets softer, almost a whisper. “All I ever wanted was a life with him. Ever since I was a child, I never wanted anything else.”

Cullen’s heart felt like it was in a vice. He’d been able to watch her love another man, and it had hurt, but watching her grieve for the same man was worse. He wanted to help her, but he didn’t know how without his own feelings getting tangled up. “I’m sorry, Grace.”

_ Andraste, please. I don’t know how to help her. _


End file.
